


Rogue

by Space_Shibe_34



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: AdditionalTagsMayBeAddedLater, Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Space, DanCallsRunoKid, F/M, M/M, Outer Space, Thisfandomisdead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Shibe_34/pseuds/Space_Shibe_34
Summary: Dan and Runo get themselves in a bit of a pickle, but they meet two rogue space pirates. Will Runo ever get back to Earth?





	Rogue

A brown-haired boy, no older than 16, ran through a dark alley, jumping over boxes, but struggling to make any elegant maneuvers. His struggle came from being attached to a blue haired girl, handcuffed at the wrists and ankles.

“Hey _kid_, it’d be nice if you could be more coordinated.” He insulted, panting lightly. The girl glared at him

“Well,” She breathed, “_I’m_ trying the best I can.” She panted, “_You’re _the one running into crates.”

The boy growled but was too out of breath to retort back. The authorities were quick on their heels and he needed to get into a crowd fast. That way they could blend in better.

How did this happen? The brunette, Dan, wanted to steal-no- borrow a spacecraft and it just so happened that the imperial army made a pit stop on his trash of a planet. Along the way he saw the blue haired girl, name still unknown to him, being held against her will. His appearance managed to confuse the guard long enough for her to bite and kick her way out of his grasp. Unfortunately for the both of them the officer, and one guard of backup, pulled out the handcuffs and, in the struggle, handcuffed the two teens together.

Using the crates to their advantage, pushing them behind them to hinder the guards the two finally entered the streets and Dan quickly ducked into the crowd and into a pub. He quickly pulled the girl close, standing close to the wall of the bar and sneaked a peak out a large window. The guards, not used to the slums, and the tight-nit community they held to not rat Dan out had scattered past them. Dan let out a sigh of relief, and the blunette pushed herself away from him muttering ‘perv’. Dan ignored the insult and looked at what he had to work with.

“You do realize we’re underaged right? Why’d you drag us to a _bar_?” Dan shushed her

“They don’t ID anyone here kid, plus we’re not here to drink.” The girl looked at him inquisitively, “I’m looking for a way off this planet.” His eyes scanned the bar. A few regulars, too poor for a spacecraft. But then his eyes landed on a new face. The man stood at the bar, presumably waiting for his order, blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed like he didn’t belong in the slums. Perfect. Dan smiled and made his way to the blonde

“Wait!” The girl tried to pull against him but to no avail, “What’re you doing?”

“Like I said,” He whispered, “Getting off this planet.”

He walked with confidence, and the blonde gave a small glance of indifference. _This is not going to work _the girl thought, but was too tired to fight Dan anymore.

“Heyyy” Dan said, sounding almost intoxicated, “you think you can do us a favor?” The man laughed.

“A favor? No can-do kid, but I’ll be happy to turn that favor into a job.” _Great __he’s a rogue pilot, isn’t he?_ Dan thought all the more pleased, noticing how he couldn’t care less about their handcuffed state. _He’ll be most willing to help fugitives._

“Deal.” Dan said quickly, “We need to get to-“

“Earth!” The girl interrupted, Dan shooting her a rude look. “I need to go back to Earth.” She continued paying Dan no attention. The blonde smiled amused.

“Fine Earth.” Dan muttered, “how much?” The blonde scanned them, and the girl immediately felt uncomfortable realizing the danger she was in. First, she didn’t know either of these males, and now she was asking to be flown away from civilization with them?

“I’ll take her jewelry as a down-payment.” Dan blinked and turned his head to the girl; he hadn’t even had a good look at her. Now he saw she was embellished with fancy jewelry. _How did I miss that? Those would definitely fetch a high price._

“Deal.” Dan quickly agreed. 

“No!” the girl glared, “not all of it!”

“Come on.” Dan protested clearly annoyed, “We’re still being looked for we don’t have time to negotiate.”

“J-just half.” The girl pleaded, large green eyes looking hopefully at the blonde. The brunette had no heart, but maybe he did. A silence filled between them and the bartender set a white paper bag on the counter. The blonde chuckled, picking it up, “Fine, just half, but remember I’m getting paid more later.” The girl smiled with relief. But they weren’t safe yet.

With the blonde leading, still with no clue as to who he was or even his name, they ducked past the crowd. Flinching they heard a guard shout and the three sprinted towards the ship. They had a good head-start long enough for Dan to stare, admiring the spacecraft the blonde owned.

“What’s her name?” Dan breathed, both from running and the sheer beauty the ship held. The girl rolled her eyes making her way towards the entrance.

“Vestal Destroyer.” _A large name _the girl thought, but nonetheless the brunette seemed to be in love.

“I can co-pilot.” He piped up

“No need.” Dan’s shoulders slumped “Why no-”

“What the hell Keith.” A blue haired man groaned at the top of the entrance, “I told you to bring dinner, not _children_.” The blonde, Keith, shrugged and climbed up the stairs to enter the ship,

“Didn’t you say you wanted kids?”

“Yea, but like toddlers.” The man anguished, “you know, to watch them grow.” Their argument was interrupted when a laser shot at them. The guards after Dan and the girl had caught up, and now the ship owners were in trouble too. The man glared at the blonde, “Great now we’re being shot at.” He quickly paced further into the ship, the others following and the door closing behind them.

The girl stared in awe at the cock-pit. So many buttons, switches, lights. So much to learn. But the blue haired man switched and pushed effortlessly.

“Where to?” He asked. It seemed like a normal occurrence for them to have a quick getaway, she could already feel the ship rise off the ground.

“Earth!” Dan shouted, acting too much like a captain. The blue haired man looked to Keith for clarification and the blonde nodded in confirmation.

“Let’s get you out of those cuffs.” Keith said. It was scary how expertly he unlocked them with no key. The girl now believed she was with some war criminal.

They had made it maybe 30 miles up without complications before they felt the ship lurch from impact. They were being followed

“Oh, fuck me.” The blue haired man groaned in frustration.

“Not now Gus.” Keith answered quickly leaving the cock-pit Dan following behind in hopes he could do something. The girl glanced at a now red-faced Gus, muttering ‘that’s not what I meant’

“You.” Keith said leading Dan to one of the cannons “You said you could co-pilot right? This should be easy for you.” He left with no instructions and Dan swallowed hard. He offered to co-pilot, but he had no idea how to. _I’m so screwed_.

“Keith,” Gus shouted, “They hit an engine.”

“Fuck.” Keith groaned making his way quickly towards the engines, smoke arising as he got closer. There was nothing they could do to fix it. Not right now. The girl panicked. What else could she do? The pilot and the captain were both cursing which meant the situation was definitely bad, probably worse than she thought. Keith ran back into the cock-pit.

The enemy, while still behind was fast approaching. And Dan’s shooting skills were useless it seemed. Keith could see his ship shooting, but nothing hit the enemy. His only hope was a fast escape.

“Do have enough fuel for a warp to New Vestroia?” Gus’s eyes furrowed,

“Enough to reach it yes but-“ “Do it.” Gus sputtered.

“We’d be_ crashing_ into the atmosphere. We’ll burn up” “We did it once. We’ll do it again.” Keith growled.

“But Kei-” 

“_Do it_ Gus.” His tone definitely changed; the girl realized but the blue haired man seemed used to it.

“Yes sir.” Looking out the girl saw a blur, and a bright light. It took about 11 seconds before the girl realized the danger ahead of her. Flames seemed to engulf the ship, and warning lights and sounds whirred around her.

_We’re going to die_

The ship made a downwards fall into the atmosphere and the girl could clearly see the land fast approaching

Gritting his teeth Gus quickly pulled up on the controls and the ship skidded across the earth of the new land, just barely colliding into it. It twirled and skipped before it finally stopped, teetering from its new made dents and tears. They had made it.

“Holy shit.” Keith said excitedly “We did it again.”

“And never again will we try to I hope.” Gus sighed with relief turning to look at his captain. Then concern painted over his face, “Where’s the boy?” Keith’s face fell

They quickly ran to see Dan crawling across the floor, and smiling sheepishly at them

“I might need new underwear.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------

The girl followed the men out of the ship, Keith needing connection to ask for someone’s help

“You know she’s going to be pissed.” Gus said watching Keith walk around trying to get a signal.

“Yes Gus, no need for an I told you so.”

“How many times is this now? She’s going to be furious.”

“Why do you care? She’s not your sister.”

“Because I-” A land-speeder stopped next to them, mint green hair was the only visible thing on the pilot.

“You need help?” Two others stopped near the rear of the ship and Keith smiled.

“Much appreciated”

After tying the new vehicles tight around the ship, and refueling the tank just enough to hover a few inches above the ground to avoid friction the group managed to settle in a quaint house, with a large garage, a dream for any mechanic.

The teen boy and girl collapsed on the floor of the home, the reality sinking in. They were close to dying only several minutes before. Neither of them were prepared for this.

Taking off her scarf and headgear the girl of the trio stormed to Keith socking him in the arm.

“Keith what the hell? Why did you kidnap these children? And how did your ship get so wrecked?!”

“Um, for the record, I’m not that young.” Dan said crossing his arm in defiance. But the two ignored him.

“Its not kidnapping if they asked me to take them with me.” Keith retorted, “and it’s their fault we were being chased.”

“Can we focus on our ship?!” Gus said, slightly frantic. He was the only one examining the vessel at the moment and turning to it now the blue haired girl finally saw how bad it really was. One engine was beat up, scratches and dents were scattered all over, and some rather large gashes and burns adorned it as well.

It took a while for the two ship owners to assess what parts they needed and if the trio had them. And during that time, they finally had proper introductions. The girl who had slapped Keith on the arm was named Mira, a red haired, beautiful young girl, and apparently Keith’s little sister. The mint haired boy that had offered them help was named Ace, and the third, that seemed at awe with everything, was named Baron. And Dan finally learned the blue haired girl’s name: Runo.

“So how long do you plan on staying?” Mira asked her brother as he finally unpacked the food he got from the bar.

“Not too long.” He replied sadly, and Runo could tell the girl was heartbroken, “We don’t know if they’ll be able to find us.” He gave her a gentle look, “I don’t want you to get hurt.” The girl sighed. This was probably a normal occurrence.

“I’ll go help Gus then.”

Runo followed behind, and couldn’t find the blue haired man anywhere. Now was her chance to ask how dangerous this situation was. Mira giggled when she posed the question.

“Knowing Keith, you’ll run into trouble, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She gave her a genuine smile, “he doesn’t like to let his clients get hurt. Sure, he’s not the most law-abiding citizen, but he does it for the paycheck. He has no ill-intentions.” Runo thought long about this. She had heard about rogue pilots existing, but she never thought she’d run into one. They were always put in a negative light but, so far, she saw no malice.

“Now if you’re worried about being with a bunch of boys, I’d be least worried about Gus, not sure about Keith and Dan though.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” A voice rang from under the ship and Gus slid out pouting slightly. Mira giggled

“I’m just teasing.” She turned and saw Runo looked confused. “Gus and my brother are dating.” She explained “They both get a little jealous easy.” “Do not.” Gus scoffed rolling back under the ship. Mira shrugged and got up to help him, and Runo watched feeling suddenly useless. Mira seemed like such an independent young girl. She could keep up and joke with boys, and even work in a traditional male role. Runo wondered what it would take for her to be like that.

“Gus, the food.” Keith poked his head in, interrupting her thoughts.

“I’ll eat later.” Runo looked up to see how the blonde would respond.

“The ship can wait; I know you’re hungry.” A thud was heard under the ship and a string of curses followed. Gus rolled himself out from under the ship rubbing his head.

“Kay lets eat.”

Dan stared hungrily, watching the couple awkwardly eat in front of him. And after a quiet debate between them they gave in and offered him some food.

_No dignity _Runo thought but when her stomach growled, she too was offered some food.

_Maybe this group of people wasn’t too bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Criticism is much appreciated. I was trying to give good detail while keeping it at a good pace. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
